Ineffable Dads
by Madison Barton-Maximoff
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale get a phone call telling them their daughter has been in a fight.


Ineffable Dads

* * *

It was just a normal day in the bookshop when Aziraphale got a phone call. "Hello?" he asked.

"Hello, is this Mr. Fell I'm speaking to?" a woman asked.

"Yes it is. What is this about if I may ask?"

"This is Mrs. Elton from Ana's school. Your daughter has been in a fight".

"A fight?" Aziraphale looked up to see Crowley sauntering in. "Is she okay?" Aziraphale asked, quietly.

"Oh yes, she's fine. But the principle would like to see you".

Aziraphale sighed and said, "Very well then. I'm on my way". Aziraphale hung up the phone and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What's going on, angel?" Crowley asked.

"Your daughter has just been in a fight".

"Oh, _my_ daughter?"

"Yes, when she's in trouble, she's_ your_ daughter".

Half an hour later, Crowley and Aziraphale stepped foot in the school.

"I still don't know why you didn't just home-school her", Crowley told Aziraphale.

"Because public school is good for developing social skills".

They walked to the front desk.

"We're here for our daughter Ana", Aziraphale told the secretary.

The lady looked at both Aziraphale and Crowley. "You're both…?"

"Got a problem with that?" Crowley asked her.

"Oh no. It just explains the fight is all". She led them into the office and they saw Ana sitting there in a chair.

Her hair was sticking up everywhere and she had a couple of scratches on her face.

"Sweetie, your parents are here", Mrs. Elton said.

Ana looked up at both Aziraphale and Crowley. "You think this is bad? You should see the other girl".

"This is not a laughing matter Anastasia Fell!" Aziraphale scolded her.

The door to the principal's office opened and the parents of the other girl stepped out. The girl that followed had a black eye and a busted lip.

Ana smirked as she scuttled off after her parents.

"Ah, you must be Anastasia's parents", the principle said.

The three of them entered the office, but not before Crowley grabbed her arm.

Ana looked down to see that he had his fist out. She tapped it with her own before following Aziraphale into the office.

Aziraphale and Crowley sat down across from the principle with Ana off to the side.

"Can someone please explain to me what happened?" Aziraphale asked.

"It appears that the other girl was saying…some things that pertained to your relationship", the principle said.

"I didn't start this!" Ana argued.

"Why don't you tell us what happened?" Crowley asked Ana.

"I was eating lunch by myself when Shay and her cronies walked up. She started spouting off all these slurs and words I'd rather not repeat, so I punched her".

"Violence is never the answer!" Aziraphale told her.

"What? So you would rather me have sit there and take it?"

"People are always going have to different beliefs than us. That does not give you the right to assault them!"

* * *

The principle decided to give her in-school suspension. Mostly because Aziraphale was adamant that even though she had gotten in a fight, it wasn't fair to make her miss school.

As the trio walked back to the Bentley, Aziraphale turned to Ana and said, "You're grounded".

"What? How is that fair?! I didn't start the fight!"

"You punched her!"

"If I hadn't defended myself, I would be the laughing stock of the whole school!"

Aziraphale took a deep breath. "I won't tell you that you shouldn't care what people think, because you know this already. Sometimes walking away is the best thing to do. Even if you get teased for it".

"But…you can't ground me. Auditions for the play are this week!"

"You should have thought about that before you threw the first punch".

"Please Aziraphale. I've been practicing for weeks".

"I'll drop her off at rehearsal and pick her up every day", Crowley offered, "I'll even stay. C'mon angel, you've seen how hard she's worked towards this".

Aziraphale sighed. "Fine", he said, getting in the car.

Ana turned to Crowley. "Thanks".

"While I'm not happy that you got into a fight, next time let me handle it okay?"

"Okay".


End file.
